


Ember to Ember Soundtrack

by AnnaFugazzi



Series: Volunteers [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaFugazzi/pseuds/AnnaFugazzi
Summary: Lyrics and links for songs mentioned in the story Ember to Ember.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Volunteers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711579
Kudos: 1





	1. Songs from Chapter 3 of Ember to Ember

**These are lyrics to the song briefly mentioned in Ember to Ember, chapter 3 (July)**

This is the song that Alec is singing to himself as the other Weasley cousins are playing.

 **Labour of Love,** by Stephen Hatfield  
(Chorus)  
Take me somewhere (carry me somewhere)  
Take me somewhere (carry me somewhere)  
Take me somewhere (carry me somewhere)  
Carry me on...  
  
Carry me to somewhere, wherever  
Carry me to somewhere, wherever  
Carry me to somewhere, wherever  
Carry me on,  
To where there are people like me...  
  
They brought me to the doctor,  
She said it's the clearest case I've ever seen,  
This kid needs a ransom,  
She needs a genie,  
She needs a ship sailing where  
She was always meant to be  
  
Chorus  
  
They brought me next to the altar,  
I know how you feel, said the voice behind the screen  
This world needs a ransom,  
We need a genie,  
We need a ship sailing where  
We were always meant to be  
  
Chorus  
  
We're standing here in our order,  
The chords in our voice hoist the sails into the breeze,  
We'll give you our heart,  
Give you our breathing,  
Give you the ship that could sail  
Abelard to Eloise  
  
And you know I'll be looking for someone,  
And I'll be looking for someone,  
And I'll be  
Looking out for you there,  
Somewhere there are people like me,  
Somewhere there are people like me,  
Somewhere there are people like me...  
  
(This isn't a children's choir, sadly, though the song is often sung by children. This is the women's section of my choir. During a rehearsal. Not exactly sterling sound quality, sorry.)  
  
[Download Labour of Love](http://www.4shared.com/file/82413706/4de8ff11/E01_Labour_of_Love.html)


	2. Songs from Chapter 4 of Ember to Ember

The first is a song that Ben and Alec sing at the Brigid's Cross music shop. The next few are songs that Alec wants to sing, but doesn't get a chance to.

 **Pachelbel Canon in D,** by Pachelbel (composer of choral arrangement unknown)  
  


**Latin** | **English**  
---|---  
Sanctus, Sanctus, | Holy, Holy,  
Benedictus qui venit in nomine Domine | Blessed is he that cometh in the name of the Lord  
... |   
Sanctus Dominus Deus Sabbaoth, | Holy Lord God of Hosts,  
Pleni sunt coeli et terra Gloria | Full are heaven and earth of glory  
  
  
  
[Download Pachelbel Canon in D](http://www.4shared.com/file/82522150/e9311cc3/E02_Pachelbel.html)   
  


* * *

  
**Beati Quorum Via,** by Sir Charles Villiers Stanford

**Latin** | **English**  
---|---  
Beati quorum via integra est | Blessed are those whose path is virtuous  
Qui ambulant in leger Domine | Who walk in the law of the Lord  
  
  
[Download Beati Quorum Via](http://www.4shared.com/file/82413710/bd906b65/E03_Beati_Quorum_Via.html)   
  


* * *

  
**Miserere Mei, Deus (W 1-4, 17-20)** , by Gregorio Allegri

**Latin** | **English**  
---|---  
Miserere mei, Deus, secundum magnam misericordiam tuam. | Have mercy on me, O God, in your goodness,  
Et secundum multitudinem miserationum tuarum, dele iniquitatem mean. | In your great tenderness wipe away my faults;  
Amplius lava me ab iniquitate mea: et a peccato meo munda me. | Wash me clean of my guilt, purify me from my sin.  
Quoniam iniquitatem mean ego cognosco: et peccatum meum contra me est semper. | For I am well aware of my faults, I have my sin constantly in mind.  
Quoniam si voluisses sacrificium, dedissem utique : holocaustis non dedectaberis. | Sacrifice gives you no pleasure, were I to offer holocaust, you would not have it.  
Sacrificium Deo spiritus contribulatus : cor contritum et humiliatum, Deus, non despicies. | My sacrifice is this broken spirit, you will not scorn this crushed and broken heart.  
Benigne fac, Domine, in bona voluntate tua Sion : ut ædificentur muri Jerusalem. | Show your favour graciously to Zion, rebuild the walls of Jerusalem.  
Tunc acceptabis sacrificium justitiae, oblationes et holocausta: tunc imponent super altare tuum vitulos. | Then there will be proper sacrifice to please you – holocaust and whole oblation – and young bulls to be offered on your altar.  
  
  
  
[Download Miserere Mei, Deus (W 1-4, 17-20)](http://www.4shared.com/file/82687488/af75b26a/E04_Miserere_Mei_Deus.html)

* * *

**Requiem - Lacrymosa** , W. A. Mozart

**Latin** | **English**  
---|---  
Lacrymosa dies illa | Mournful that day  
Qua resurget ex favilla | When from the ashes shall rise  
Judicandus homo reus | Guilty man to be judged  
Lacrymosa dies illa | Mournful that day  
Qua resurget ex favilla | When from the ashes shall rise  
Judicandus homo reus | Guilty man to be judged  
Huic ergo parce deus | Lord, have mercy on him  
Pie Jesu domine | Gentle Lord Jesus  
Dona eis requiem | Grant them rest  
Requiem | Rest  
Amen.  
  
  
[Download Requiem - Lacrymosa](http://www.4shared.com/file/82522139/c6b703e1/E05_Requiem_-_Lacrymosa.html)


	3. Songs from Chapter 6 of Ember to Ember

These are lyrics to the songs sung during the concert in [Ember to Ember](http://annafugazzi.livejournal.com/53455.html), [chapter 6](http://annafugazzi.livejournal.com/) (October). The first song, Labour of Love, is linked to in Chapter 3.  
  
  
**Suo Gân** , arrangement by John Williams

**Welsh** | **English**  
---|---  
Huna blentyn yn fy mynwes | Sleep my baby, at my breast,  
Clyd a chynnes ydyw hon; | ’Tis a mother’s arms round you.  
Breichiau mam sy'n dynn amdanat, | Make yourself a snug, warm nest.  
Cariad mam sy dan fy mron; | Feel my love forever new.  
... |   
Ni cha' dim amharu'th gyntun, | Harm will not meet you in sleep,  
Ni wna undyn â thi gam; | Hurt will always pass you by.  
Huna'n dawel, annwyl blentyn, | Child beloved, always you’ll keep,  
Huna'n fwyn ar fron dy fam. | In sleep gentle, mother’s breast nigh.  
... |   
Paid ag ofni, dim ond deilen | Do not fear the sound, it’s a breeze  
Gura, gura ar y ddôr; | Brushing leaves against the door.  
Paid ag ofni, ton fach unig | Do not dread the murmuring seas,  
Sua, sua ar lan y môr; | Lonely waves washing the shore.  
... |   
Huna blentyn, nid oes yma | Sleep child mine, there’s nothing here,  
Ddim i roddi iti fraw; | While in slumber at my breast,  
Gwena'n dawel yn fy mynwes | Angels smiling, have no fear,  
Ar yr engyl gwynion draw. | Holy angels guard your rest.  
  
  
This is a traditional Welsh lullaby. This version was written for the movie Empire of the Sun.  
  
[Download Suo Gân](http://www.4shared.com/file/82687499/c169b3bd/E06_Suo_Gan.html)  
  
  
**Hope For Resolution,** Paul Caldwell and Sean Ivory

Of the Father's love begotten,  
---  
Ere the worlds began to be,  
He is Alpha and Omega,  
He the Source, the Ending He,  
Of the things that are, that have been,  
And that future years shall see  
Evermore and evermore.  
...  
Oh, that birth forever blessed  
When the Virgin, full of grace,  
By the Holy Ghost conceiving,  
Bare the Savior of our race,  
And the Babe, the world's Redeemer,  
First revealed His sacred face  
Evermore and evermore.  
...  
O ye heights of heaven, adore Him;  
Angel hosts, His praises sing;  
Powers, dominions, bow before Him  
And extol our God and King.  
Let no tongue on earth be silent,  
Every voice in concert ring  
Evermore and evermore.  
  
**Zulu** | **English**  
---|---  
Thula Sizwe | Hush nation  
Ungabokala | Do not cry  
Ujehova Wakho | Our God  
Uzokunqobela | Will protect us  
Inkululeko | Freedom  
Sizoyithola | We will get it  
Ujehova Wakho | Our God  
Uzokunqobela | Will protect us  
  
  
Hope For Resolution is a song dedicated to Nelson Mandela and Frederik Willem de Klerk, two South African politicians who were instrumental in bringing about the end of apartheid. It combines two songs: "Of the Father's Love Begotten," an English translation of an 11th Century Gregorian chant called Divinum Mysterium, and "Thula Sizwe," a Zulu song of hope from the time of apartheid.  
  
[Download Hope For Resolution](http://www.4shared.com/file/82687495/c8dfff96/E07_Hope_for_Resolution.html)


	4. Songs from Chapter 8 of Ember to Ember

These are lyrics to the songs sung during the concert in Ember to Ember [chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611183/chapters/69717804) (December).

  
I must admit that at the time, the Christmas concert scene was written with some wistfulness on my part because my own choir was supposed to do a concert on December 16, at which we were supposed to sing Balulalow, Praise His Holy Name, and the Hallelujah Chorus. My concert got cancelled because Mother Nature decided to grace us with about 16 inches of snow that day. Hopefully Dublin didn't get the same pleasure.  
  
  
**Balulalow** , arrangement by Mark Sirett  
  


Ye Olde Scots Tongue | Plain Jane English  
---|---  
O my deir hert, young Jesus sweit, | Oh my dear heart, young Jesus sweet,  
Prepare thy creddil in my spreit, | Prepare thy cradle in my spirit  
And I sall rock thee in my hert, | And I shall rock thee in my heart  
And never mair from thee depart. | And never more from thee depart.  
| ...  
But I sall praise thee evermore, | But I shall praise thee evermore,  
With sangis sweit unto thy gloir, | With songs sweet unto thy glory,  
The knees of my heart sall I bow, | The knees of my heart shall I bow,  
And sing that richt Balulalow! | And sing that right (proper, or fitting) Balulalow (lullaby)  
  
  
  
This is a traditional Scottish carol. This version was arranged by Canadian composer Mark Sirett.  
  
[Download Balulalow](http://www.4shared.com/file/82687491/cfb23b8f/E08_Balulalow.html)  
  
  
  
**Praise His Holy Name**  
Sing till the power of the Lord comes down  
Shout Hallelujah! Praise his holy name  
Sing till the power of the Lord comes down  
Shout Hallelujah! Praise his holy name  
  
(Men)  
Amazing grace how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind but now I see  
  
(Women)  
Jesus, Jesus, how I love thee  
Shout Hallelujah! Praise his holy name  
  
Chorus  
  
(Men)  
Must Jesus bear the cross alone  
And all the world go free?  
No there's a cross for everyone  
And there's a cross for me  
  
(Women)  
Jesus, Jesus, how I love thee  
Shout Hallelujah! Praise his holy name  
  
Chorus  
  
(Men)  
Holy Jesus praise his name  
Oh Hallelujah  
Praise his holy name  
  
(Altos)  
Hallelujah,  
Let us praise his name  
Hallelujah Lord,  
Praise his holy name  
  
(Sopranos)  
Hallelujah, praise his name  
Hallelujah  
Lord, praise his holy name  
  
(All)  
Praise his name  
Praise his holy name  
Praise his name  
Oh, oh, praise his holy name  
  
(Soloist)  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind but now I see  
Jesus, oh Jesus oh Lord  
We praise your name!  
We praise your name!  
(...then I kinda lose the soloist's words in here somewhere)  
  
(All)  
Praise him!  
  
[Download Praise His Holy Name](http://www.4shared.com/file/82687490/b8b50b19/E09_Praise_His_Holy_Name.html)  
  
  
**Al Shlosa D'varim** , text Pirkei Avot (Mishna), music by Allan E. Naplan  
  
**Hebrew Lyrics:** Al shlosa d'varim ha-olam kayam: al ha-emet, v'al ha-din, v'al ha-shalom.  
**English Translation:** The world is established upon three things: truth, law, and peace.  
  
This is a recording of a girls' choir singing with mine. Al shlosa is not a 'seasonal' song, that I know of, but it is sometimes included in end-of-year concerts, to give them a multicultural feel.  
  
Also, I don't know why but when I imagine Draco's children's choir singing it, I take out the spoken bit at the beginning ;)  
  
[Download Al Shlosa D'varim](http://www.4shared.com/file/82687489/d87282fc/E10_Al_Schlosha_DVarim.html)  
  
  
**Handel's Hallelujah Chorus**  
Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah  
Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah  
  
For the lord God omnipotent reigneth  
Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah  
For the lord God omnipotent reigneth  
Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah  
For the lord God omnipotent reigneth  
Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah  
  
Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah  
Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah  
(For the lord God omnipotent reigneth)  
Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah  
  
For the lord God omnipotent reigneth  
(Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah)  
Hallelujah  
  
The kingdom of this world;  
is become  
The kingdom of our Lord,  
and of His Christ  
and of His Christ  
  
And He shall reign for ever and ever  
And he shall reign forever and ever  
And he shall reign forever and ever  
And he shall reign forever and ever  
  
King of kings forever and ever hallelujah hallelujah  
and lord of lords forever and ever hallelujah hallelujah  
King of kings forever and ever hallelujah hallelujah  
and lord of lords forever and ever hallelujah hallelujah  
King of kings forever and ever hallelujah hallelujah  
and lord of lords  
King of kings and lord of lords  
  
And he shall reign  
And he shall reign  
And he shall reign  
He shall reign  
And he shall reign forever and ever  
  
King of kings forever and ever  
And lord of lords hallelujah hallelujah  
And he shall reign forever and ever  
  
King of kings and lord of lords  
King of kings and lord of lords  
And he shall reign forever and ever  
  
Forever and ever and ever and ever  
(King of kings and lord of lords)  
  
Hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
  
[Download Handel's Hallelujah Chorus](http://www.4shared.com/file/82582315/b403e187/E11_Handel_Hallelujah.html)


	5. Songs from Chapter 9 of Ember to Ember

These are lyrics to the song briefly mentioned in [Ember to Ember](http://annafugazzi.livejournal.com/53455.html), [**chapter 9**](http://annafugazzi.livejournal.com/55874.html) (January).

  
**Shenandoah**  
Oh Shenandoah,  
I long to see you,  
And hear your rolling river,  
Oh Shenandoah,  
I long to see you,  
Way, we're bound away  
Across the wide Missouri.  
  
I long to see  
Your smiling valley,  
And hear your rolling river  
I long to see  
Your smiling valley,  
Way, we're bound away  
Across the wide Missouri.  
  
'Tis seven long years  
Since last I see you,  
And hear your rolling river,  
'Tis seven long years  
Since last I see you.  
Way, we're bound away  
Across the wide Missouri.  
  
Oh Shenandoah,  
I long to see you,  
And hear your rolling river,  
Oh Shenandoah,  
I long to see you,  
Way, we're bound away  
Across the wide Missouri.  
  
Oh Shenandoah (Oh Shenandoah)  
Oh Shenandoah (Oh Shenandoah)  
Oh Shenandoah (Oh Shenandoah)  
Oh Shenandoah (Oh Shenandoah)  
Oh Shenandoah...  
  
Download [Shenandoah](http://www.4shared.com/file/82448559/bc45cada/E12_Shenandoah.html)  
  
  
 **Fields of Athenry** , arranged by Mark Sirett  
By a lonely prison wall,  
I heard a young girl calling:  
"Michael, they are taking you away,  
For you stole Trevelyn's corn,  
So the young might see the morn.  
Now a prison ship lies waiting in the bay."  
  
Low lie the fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing  
We had dreams and songs to sing  
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry.  
  
By a lonely prison wall,  
I heard a young man calling:  
"Nothing matters, Mary, when you're free.  
Against the famine and the crown,  
I rebelled, they ran me down.  
Now you must raise our child in dignity."  
  
Low lie the fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing  
We had dreams and songs to sing  
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry.  
  
By a lonely harbour wall,  
She watched the last star falling  
As the prison ship sailed out against the sky  
Sure she'll wait and hope and pray  
For her love in Botany Bay  
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry.  
  
Low lie the fields of Athenry  
Where once we watched the small free birds fly  
Our love was on the wing  
We had dreams and songs to sing  
It's so lonely round the fields of Athenry.  
  
[Download Fields of Athenry](http://www.4shared.com/file/82689805/f0d8ca88/E13_Fields_of_Athenry.html)


End file.
